


欲壑丨The Endless Desire

by SnidgetKing



Series: Dragon Ball Chinese-English translation [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/pseuds/SnidgetKing
Summary: Shinjins (Core people) have no sex organs.
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Series: Dragon Ball Chinese-English translation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001517
Kudos: 6





	欲壑丨The Endless Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MsKerr for the proofread.

Kais are supposed to get used to being lonely and quiet.

Because there was only one Kai living on its respective planet, the planets were usually small. Kais were accompanied by nothing but one or two pets. After moving to the Kaioshin realm, there were almost no changes, besides a master who only drinks tea and watches God Tube all day long.

As gods, they have too much to observe but too few of their own kind.

Back on his own planet, Zamasu didn't have to think about much, mostly just doing his job. But now in the Kaioshin realm, he needed to think about gains and losses, acceptance and rejection, goals and meanings. He always tried to study seriously, but in the end…

With his mind still full of green colours which reminded him of his past, Black awoke from the dream. Opened his eyes.

Since acquiring this body, he acquired many inexplicable and troublesome habits, too. Such as a circadian sleep rhythm, subconscious dreams, and … desires. The desire for food, the desire for strength, and the desire for mating.

Black roll over and saw his future self sleeping next to him, so he flipped the blanket over his shoulder, waking him up in the same breath.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Zamasu asked again, "Giving up the body and power of a god for the sake of strength?"

"So, the plan needs two of us. Both of us are indispensable …" He raised one of his counterpart's legs, leaving a tooth mark in his knee's bend. 

The powers given by the Divine Dragon were too good to be wasted, and they enjoyed them with pleasure. He watched with fascination as the mark on his green skin faded and disappeared.

"Hey -- it does recover, but there's always some pain –," Zamasu complained with his cold voice, cupping his face with his hands and forcing him to turn his head.

He leaned forward so that his future counterpart's arms could be wrapped around his neck. They got closer, gently kissing, then he buried his face in the white hair that was scattered beside his neck, and continued the movement.

Too close, too tight. His future self hugged him so intensely that the air in his chest got almost squeezed out. Did the Saiyans have higher body temperature or did they tend to heat up more easily? He thought of this vaguely. Different to the heat and tightness wrapping around him, Kai's skins felt cool. The different temperature between the two bodies made them want to touch each other even more. So, they did.

Shinjin's bodies prevent Kais from getting pleasure from the sexual act itself. But Black knew that Zamasu was obsessed with the feeling of getting close to each other, skin to skin. At first, his future self just pitied his physical 'flaws', but trying to cooperate with the behaviour that neither of them had any experience with. Now they could spend all day together, snogging and copulating, even unwilling to stand up to brew a pot of tea.

His heart began to race, his breathing constricted, and he knew his body well-enough to know what was about to come. His length entered and pulled out of the intestinal wall that tightened repeatedly, every inch covered by each stroke. A pleasant sensation accumulated in his groin, urging him to quicken the pace. The god under him couldn't hold back a moan, the slender legs wrapped around his waist for balance. He held on to his counterpart's legs, with a force that would have broken the joints, pushing himself deeper and deeper, until his mind was empty --

Zamasu rolled over with him in his arms lazily, with an angle so subtle that he didn't let him slip out of his body. The god kept breathing against Black's chest, then said, "How many days have we been like this …?" His fingers traced his pectoral muscles.

"Didn't count. About 20 tiks …?"

"Our plan must continue to be completed." Clenching his fist, Zamasu punched on his chest.

"That's right." Black glanced at the fading light outside the window, lifting his future self up.

"Well, before that … Let's do it again …"


End file.
